ItemPropertyCastSpell
// Returns Item property Cast spell. You must specify the spell constant // (IP_CONST_CASTSPELL_*) and the number of uses constant(IP_CONST_CASTSPELL_NUMUSES_*). // NOTE: The number after the name of the spell in the constant is the level // at which the spell will be cast. Sometimes there are multiple copies // of the same spell but they each are cast at a different level. The higher // the level, the more cost will be added to the item. // NOTE: The list of spells that can be applied to an item will depend on the // item type. For instance there are spells that can be applied to a wand // that cannot be applied to a potion. Below is a list of the types and the // spells that are allowed to be placed on them. If you try to put a cast // spell effect on an item that is not allowed to have that effect it will // not work. // NOTE: Even if spells have multiple versions of different levels they are only // listed below once. // // WANDS: // Acid_Splash // Activate_Item // Aid // Amplify // Animate_Dead // AuraOfGlory // BalagarnsIronHorn // Bane // Banishment // Barkskin // Bears_Endurance // Bestow_Curse // Bigbys_Clenched_Fist // Bigbys_Crushing_Hand // Bigbys_Forceful_Hand // Bigbys_Grasping_Hand // Bigbys_Interposing_Hand // Bless // Bless_Weapon // Blindness/Deafness // Blood_Frenzy // Bombardment // Bulls_Strength // Burning_Hands // Call_Lightning // Camoflage // Cats_Grace // Cause_Fear // Charm_Monster // Charm_Person // Charm_Person_or_Animal // Clairaudience/Clairvoyance // Clarity // Color_Spray // Confusion // Continual_Flame // Cure_Critical_Wounds // Cure_Light_Wounds // Cure_Minor_Wounds // Cure_Moderate_Wounds // Cure_Serious_Wounds // Darkness // Darkvision // Daze // Death_Ward // Dirge // Dismissal // Dispel_Magic // Displacement // Divine_Favor // Divine_Might // Divine_Power // Divine_Shield // Dominate_Animal // Dominate_Person // Doom // Dragon_Breath_Acid // Dragon_Breath_Cold // Dragon_Breath_Fear // Dragon_Breath_Fire // Dragon_Breath_Gas // Dragon_Breath_Lightning // Dragon_Breath_Paralyze // Dragon_Breath_Sleep // Dragon_Breath_Slow // Dragon_Breath_Weaken // Drown // Eagle_Spledor // Earthquake // Electric_Jolt // Elemental_Shield // Endure_Elements // Enervation // Entangle // Entropic_Shield // Etherealness // Expeditious_Retreat // Fear // Find_Traps // Fireball // Firebrand // Flame_Arrow // Flame_Lash // Flame_Strike // Flare // Foxs_Cunning // Freedom_of_Movement // Ghostly_Visage // Ghoul_Touch // Grease // Greater_Invisibility // Greater_Magic_Fang // Greater_Magic_Weapon // Grenade_Acid // Grenade_Caltrops // Grenade_Chicken // Grenade_Choking // Grenade_Fire // Grenade_Holy // Grenade_Tangle // Grenade_Thunderstone // Gust_of_wind // Hammer_of_the_Gods // Haste // Hold_Animal // Hold_Monster // Hold_Person // Ice_Storm // REMOVED // Identify // Inferno // Inflict_Critical_Wounds // Inflict_Light_Wounds // Inflict_Minor_Wounds // Inflict_Moderate_Wounds // Inflict_Serious_Wounds // Invisibility // Invisibility_Purge // Invisibility_Sphere // Isaacs_Greater_Missile_Storm // Isaacs_Lesser_Missile_Storm // Knock // Lesser_Dispel // Lesser_Restoration // Lesser_Spell_Breach // Light // Lightning_Bolt // Mage_Armor // Magic_Circle_against_Alignment // Magic_Fang // Magic_Missile // Manipulate_Portal_Stone // Mass_Camoflage // Melfs_Acid_Arrow // Meteor_Swarm // Mind_Blank // Mind_Fog // Negative_Energy_Burst // REMOVED // Negative_Energy_Protection // Negative_Energy_Ray // REMOVED // Neutralize_Poison // One_With_The_Land // REMOVED // Owls_Insight // Owls_Wisdom // Phantasmal_Killer // Planar_Ally // Poison // Polymorph_Self // Prayer // Protection_from_Alignment // Protection_From_Energy // Quillfire // Ray_of_Enfeeblement // Ray_of_Frost // Remove_Blindness/Deafness // Remove_Curse // Remove_Disease // Remove_Fear // Remove_Paralysis // Resist_Energy // Resistance // Restoration // Sanctuary // Searing_Light // See_Invisibility // Shadow_Conjuration // Shield // Shield_of_Faith // Silence // Sleep // Slow // Sound_Burst // Spike_Growth // Stinking_Cloud // Stoneskin // Summon_Creature_I // Summon_Creature_I // Summon_Creature_II // Summon_Creature_III // Summon_Creature_IV // Sunburst // Tashas_Hideous_Laughter // True_Strike // Undeaths_Eternal_Foe // Unique_Power // Unique_Power_Self_Only // Vampiric_Touch // Virtue // Wall_of_Fire // Web // Wounding_Whispers // REMOVED // // POTIONS: // Activate_Item // Aid // Amplify // AuraOfGlory // Bane // Barkskin // Barkskin // Barkskin // Bless // Bless_Weapon // Bless_Weapon // Blood_Frenzy // Bulls_Strength // Bulls_Strength // Bulls_Strength // Camoflage // Cats_Grace // Cats_Grace // Cats_Grace // Clairaudience/Clairvoyance // Clairaudience/Clairvoyance // Clairaudience/Clairvoyance // Clarity // Continual_Flame // Cure_Critical_Wounds // Cure_Critical_Wounds // Cure_Critical_Wounds // Cure_Light_Wounds // Cure_Light_Wounds // Cure_Minor_Wounds // Cure_Moderate_Wounds // Cure_Moderate_Wounds // Cure_Moderate_Wounds // Cure_Serious_Wounds // Cure_Serious_Wounds // Cure_Serious_Wounds // Darkness // Darkvision // Darkvision // Death_Ward // Dispel_Magic // Dispel_Magic // Displacement // Divine_Favor // Divine_Might // Divine_Power // Divine_Shield // Dragon_Breath_Acid // Dragon_Breath_Cold // Dragon_Breath_Fear // Dragon_Breath_Fire // Dragon_Breath_Gas // Dragon_Breath_Lightning // Dragon_Breath_Paralyze // Dragon_Breath_Sleep // Dragon_Breath_Slow // Dragon_Breath_Weaken // Eagle_Spledor // Eagle_Spledor // Eagle_Spledor // Elemental_Shield // Elemental_Shield // Endurance // Endurance // Endurance // Endure_Elements // Entropic_Shield // Ethereal_Visage // Ethereal_Visage // Etherealness // Expeditious_Retreat // Find_Traps // Foxs_Cunning // Foxs_Cunning // Foxs_Cunning // Freedom_of_Movement // Ghostly_Visage // Ghostly_Visage // Ghostly_Visage // Globe_of_Invulnerability // Greater_Bulls_Strength // Greater_Cats_Grace // Greater_Dispelling // Greater_Dispelling // Greater_Eagles_Splendor // Greater_Endurance // Greater_Foxs_Cunning // Greater_Magic_Weapon // Greater_Owls_Wisdom // Greater_Restoration // Greater_Spell_Mantle // Greater_Stoneskin // Grenade_Acid // Grenade_Caltrops // Grenade_Chicken // Grenade_Choking // Grenade_Fire // Grenade_Holy // Grenade_Tangle // Grenade_Thunderstone // Haste // Haste // Heal // Hold_Animal // Hold_Monster // Hold_Person // Identify // Invisibility // Lesser_Dispel // Lesser_Dispel // Lesser_Mind_Blank // Lesser_Restoration // Lesser_Spell_Mantle // Light // Light // Mage_Armor // Manipulate_Portal_Stone // Mass_Camoflage // Mind_Blank // Lesser_Globe_of_Invulnerability // Lesser_Globe_of_Invulnerability // Mordenkainens_Disjunction // Negative_Energy_Protection // Negative_Energy_Protection // Negative_Energy_Protection // Neutralize_Poison // One_With_The_Land // Owls_Insight // Owls_Wisdom // Owls_Wisdom // Owls_Wisdom // Polymorph_Self // Prayer // Premonition // Protection_From_Energy // Protection_From_Energy // Protection_from_Spells // Protection_from_Spells // Raise_Dead // Remove_Blindness/Deafness // Remove_Curse // Remove_Disease // Remove_Fear // Remove_Paralysis // Resist_Energy // Resist_Energy // Resistance // Resistance // Restoration // Resurrection // Rogues_Cunning // See_Invisibility // Shadow_Shield // Shapechange // Shield // Shield_of_Faith // Special_Alcohol_Beer // Special_Alcohol_Spirits // Special_Alcohol_Wine // Special_Herb_Belladonna // Special_Herb_Garlic // Spell_Mantle // Spell_Resistance // Spell_Resistance // Stoneskin // Tensers_Transformation // True_Seeing // True_Strike // Unique_Power // Unique_Power_Self_Only // Virtue // // GENERAL USE (ie. everything else): // Just about every spell is useable by all the general use items so instead we // will only list the ones that are not allowed: // Special_Alcohol_Beer // Special_Alcohol_Spirits // Special_Alcohol_Wine // itemproperty ItemPropertyCastSpell(int nSpell, int nNumUses); IP_CONST_CASTSPELL_* constants reference row indices from iprp_spells.2da. At lease two (IP_CONST_CASTSPELL_ISAACS_LESSER_MISSILE_STORM_13 and IP_CONST_CASTSPELL_ISAACS_GREATER_MISSILE_STORM_15) point to the wrong entries.